ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plumber Games/Paper
Paper's POV for TPG. This is not official. It is only a draft. ---- For what my be the final time I see them, I say goodbye to my relatives, not that Appoplexians actually care about they're relatives, but I guess you could call me a softie. When I'm not angry, that is... Why me? I thought as I stepped into the elevator. Why me? When I arrive on the platform, I look around at the other 23, not sure which ones are the dangerous ones; the ones from Districs 1, 2, and 3. Myself, I know exactly where I was from, District 5, and exactly where I am going, into the heart of the arena at the depths of the city, but it doesn't matter. If I didn't survive this fight, it's a sure thing that my '' relatives are going to kill me. '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...' My heart was pounding. 1''' I sprint out that starting gate. The only people that are quicker than me are the two Citrakayahs. I easily am third to the Cornucopia. I grab the closest weapon I could find, my personal favorite, a Kronos Chain, the perfect blend between a grappling hook and a scythe. I also manage to steal all the arrows, so whoever takes the bow is in for a rude awakening when they find that there is no quiver. I run and run and run and run until I am at the buildings. I duck down a back alley and hide behind a dumpster. They don't tell us what planet we're on, it's up to the contestants to figure it out. Believe me, '' it helps a lot. That's what my mentor told me anyway...'' I only wish there was someway to find out... I thought. '''CRASH! "What was that," I mumble to myself. CRASH! There it is again. I guess it's time to go. I threw the grappling hook end of the kronos chain over the side of the building, and with the quiver on my back, climb to the top of the building by holding the scythe end. "Freeze." I look up and I see a Necrofrigian standing over me. Brian, if I remember his name. He is poiting a sword at me and holding a bow in the other hand. "You're going to hand over that quiver, or you are going to be in for a rude awakening." The exact words I thought to myslef, I thought, putting my hands up in the air, ready to die. 1 Week earlier... RING RING RING Today's the day, I thought to myself. Maybe the other contestants will get lucky and I won't be picked. Maybe I'll get unlucky and I will be picked. As long as that punk who lives down the street isn't picked as well. Every year I manage to escape being picked, despite putting in extra tickets. This is my third year that I can be picked. I'm hoping it's not my last. And then every year there is the one person who wants to be picked and they are picked. Last year it was my brother... Rock, if you are out there some where, just give me a sign, I think to myself. Last year, my bro' became the first, and since it was last year, the only person to ever escape the arena. He faked his death, grabbed a sub-water helmet and lived in the sewers for three days while the others were killed, and the winner, a Vaxasurian named Larry. After the fields were cleaned, and there was no sign of the Celestialsapiens, he got out of the sewers and ran as fast as he could. He was seen wandering an area near the arena, of which last year's was on Lepidopterra, but he was never seen or heard from again. Category:The Plumber Games